


Shane the Pain

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Marcky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at titles. Here's some unnecessary, briefly interrupted porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shane the Pain

Mark loved the small of Nicky’s back. It was gorgeous, a beautiful u-shaped arch, curving down from the slender, sinuous spine, and then up into his shapely, fuckable arse. Beads of sweet would drip down and collect in the hollow when Nicky arched his back, pushing back onto Mark’s cock. He’d cry out and hook his hands under the pillow, grasping great handfuls of cotton, making delicious little whimpering sounds deep in the throat Mark was mouthing, the darker man trying desperately not to leave marks when all he wanted to do was brand Nicky as his, so the whole world could see it.

Nicky arched his back now, and Mark pushed a hand into the sweaty hollow at the base of Nicky’s spine, feeling it twist and bow while Nicky adjusted to the intrusion, one hand slapping down into the pillow, the other one clenching sporadically into a fist. There was a delirious cry, and Mark moulded himself to Nicky’s back, sliding his hands up to capture Nicky’s and squeezing them soothingly, feeling the slight scratch where his sweaty pubic hair crushed to the top of Nicky’s arse.

“Oh…” Nicky gasped, his head tilting back, hair brushing Mark’s shoulder. He squeezed Mark’s hands tight. “Oh…”

“So sexy…” Mark panted, trying to resist the urge to fuck Nicky hard. Harder than he’d ever thought possible. That was for later. This, now, was for Nicky. “So sexy… Nix… fucking… oh Jesus, tight… so tight…”

“Marky.” Nicky’s back was moving now. Arching down, then curving up, working hard to accept everything while he gasped and groaned and panted and made fucking sexy fucking gorgeous noises into the pillow, hands gripping Mark’s tight everything shifting, gorgeous so fucking beautiful tight…

Nicky stopped moving, panting, and they stayed for a second, Mark’s arm hooked around Nicky’s waist, holding them tight together. Nicky was down on his elbows, shoulders locked. He whimpered, then relaxed, sighing happily.

“Oh, love.” He murmured, fingers tightening into the sheets.

‘You okay?’ Mark wanted to say, but found he couldn’t actually speak, let alone form a coherent sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on getting his tongue to move, and in the end managed a choked “Nix?” Nicky chuckled throatily.

“I’m wonderful.” He gasped out a laugh. “Oh you have…” He grunted when Mark shifted, his knees having slipped slightly in his own sweat. “…you have no idea.” He finished. “I think I’m on fire.”

“I love you.” Mark managed. “So much. Love you.”

Nicky moaned, pushing back, his sweat-slicked back sliding against Mark’s belly.

“Fuck me.” He moaned. “Please…?”

“Mmm…” Mark grunted his assent, leaning forward to press hard kisses to Nicky’s neck, his cock pushing further into Nicky as a result. Nicky cried out, shuddering.

“Fuck! Oh Jesus, Mark…”

“How do you want it?” Mark murmured in return, beginning to move slowly, easing Nicky into it.

Nicky’s whole body nearly convulsed, his feet lifting, then thumping back down on the mattress while he twisted and writhed, gasping.

“You’re so… hard.” Nicky managed to say. “Jesus Christ, so big and hard. So… ah!” He cried out when Mark grasped his cock, the grip tightening unintentionally when Mark trembled.

Mark didn’t think he could remember how to breathe or think. All he could focus on was the delicious taste of Nicky’s neck and the intense tightness sheathing him. Nicky was making tiny whimpering noises, pushing back slightly, his whole body rocking with minute thrusts.

“Fuck me.” Nicky groaned. “Fuck me.”

Mark was just about to, had drawn his hips back a little, felt Nicky shudder in anticipation, when…

…the phone rang downstairs.

“Oh fuck no!” Nicky groaned, pounding one fist into the pillow. Mark bit his neck, grunting.

“Leave it.” He ordered, then thrust in deep, forcing a guttural cry from Nicky’s throat. Then they began to move, building a rhythm, grunts pouring from Mark’s mouth while his hips ground and bucked, taking Nicky hard. Nicky was flopped forward, wet, wheezing gasps jolting from his mouth while he let Mark take him, his loud moans almost drowned out by the constant ringing of the phone.

Then the phone stopped ringing. Mark grinned weakly, too much of his energy focused on making Nicky feel him, on getting more of those beautiful grunting gasps. Nicky pushed himself up, locking his arms tight while he was impaled on Mark’s cock, the hand on his own cock tightening and beginning to stroke hard, his length hot and erotic slipping through Mark’s grip. Mark found an inconspicuous spot on his shoulder and bit down, sucking blood to the surface. Nicky yelped, twisting his head to the other side.

“So… good…” Nicky groaned. “Uh…”

And then the phone rang.

It was a different phone this time, Mark’s ringtone bursting out from the same vicinity in which he’d left his jeans in his hurry to get them off. And while he normally enjoyed a good rendition of Prince’s ‘Raspberry Beret’, now was definitely not the time!

“Fuck!” Nicky snarled, reaching behind himself and getting a firm grip on Mark’s arse, squeezing the flesh hard and yanking him in deeper. Mark cried out, tightening his grip on Nicky’s cock. It was throbbing now, right there on the edge, and Mark shifted his leg a little so Nicky was opened wider, Mark’s thigh rubbing into the back of Nicky’s balls, the angle changing drastically. Nicky held back a scream. Mark’s phone stopped ringing.

Then Nicky’s fucking started! It screamed out from the table beside the bed, shrilling into Mark’s ear.

“Get the fucking thing!” Mark growled, stopping abruptly, completely pissed off by this point. “If it’s not important, I swear, I’ll…”

Nicky nodded and reached for the phone, shivering when he shifted on Mark’s cock. He lifted it to his ear.

“This had better be so important, Shane.”

Mark swore, resting his cheek on Nicky’s slim, muscular shoulders. Nicky laughed. “Yes, actually, he’s right behind me. Make it quick.” He sighed. “I don’t know. Marky? We doing anything tonight?”

Mark glared at him, a shred of hysterical laughter bubbling over his lips. They wouldn’t be doing fucking anything except for hiding Shane’s body if he didn’t get to come soon. Nicky laughed at him, then gasped when Mark squeezed his cock hard, almost hard enough to hurt.

“Hurry up.” Mark whispered, beginning to mouth kisses along Nicky’s shoulders. Nicky shuddered.

“Yeah, what did you want?” Nicky forced out, then nodded. “I’ll do absolutely anything you like. Just go away! Okay. Right. See you then. Bye!”

“Done?” Mark demanded, making Nicky laugh.

“Yeah… Aah!” He cried out when Mark thrust in hard, and it was only a few moments later that they were both coming, Nicky tipping over first, the grip on his cock too unforgiving. He pulsed into Mark’s hand, crying out over and over, fisting the pillow. Then Mark followed him over the edge, driving in deep and coming relentlessly, filling Nicky up.

They collapsed to the bed, gasping, Mark’s arms holding Nicky to him, never wanting to let him go. God, he loved days like this, when their schedule revolved around sex and mealtimes. Sex before breakfast, sex before lunch, a blowjob at the table, a reciprocated blowjob on the couch… and now here they were, in the middle of the afternoon, fucking each other’s brains out. The pre-dinner tonguing looked to be nearing on the horizon, and Mark couldn’t be happier.

“Oh wow.” Nicky groaned. “I’m so well fucked.” He giggled sleepily, stretching his arms above his head. Then, to Mark’s surprise, he sat up and reached for his jeans.

“Where you going?” He grunted, tugging Nicky back to the bed and rolling on top to hold him down.

“ _We_ are going to Shane’s.” Nicky grinned, scrambling out from underneath his sleepy-looking boyfriend. “We just promised we’d babysit tonight.”


End file.
